Misty's Starmie
| caption=Misty's Starmie | location=Kanto | epnum=EP007| epname=The Water Flowers of Cerulean City| prevonum=121| noevo=incap | current=Cerulean Gym| java1=Ikue Ohtani| }} Misty's Starmie (Japanese: カスミのスターミー Kasumi's Starmie) was one of the three original acquired by in the Kanto region prior to the start of the . In the anime In the main series History Original series Misty rarely uses Starmie in , generally favoring to battle on land (and often by mistake). It seems to be fairly powerful though, as it was able to carry Misty through a long Pokémon race using a combination of swimming and hovering. Despite not having a known gender, when called into battle it would utter a feminine 'Hoh' cry. Like its pre-evolution, Starmie's core would also flicker with a dull 'bing' sound when it was tired. Starmie was typically used in more of an instrumental capacity than its pre-evolved counterpart, akin to the in-game term HM slave, being used to on many occasions. Starmie made its debut in Misty's Gym battle against Ash, in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City. Misty had successfully beaten with , and Starmie was called out against the higher level , suggesting that at this time Starmie was more powerful than Staryu. It dived underwater to dodge Pidgeotto's , and shot up into the air to land a Tackle. However, its second tackle was deflected by , and then it was blown into the Gym wall by a attack, on the brink of losing before Team Rocket intervened. The battle was called off and Ash was given the Badge regardless. In The School of Hard Knocks, Misty was incensed by 's insistence that he could easily defeat her Water Pokémon as he had done it countless times on the simulator, including once right in front of her. She promptly challenged him to a real battle, and sent out Starmie to fight his , most likely because Starmie had been so easily beaten in the simulation. Starmie used a single Water Gun and knocked out Weepinbell, leading to Joe's ridicule by Giselle. However, Misty then challenged Giselle, calling her out for not being a true friend. Giselle's proved to be a very powerful opponent, deflecting Water Gun by spinning and then smashing into Starmie, shattering the center gem and knocking it through the window and into the pool. It is one of the two instances a Starmie's core has been seen shattering, the other being owned by a young Trainer on the St. Anne. Starmie's regenerative abilities were also demonstrated, as by the next time it was seen, its central core was repaired. Starmie was sent out to battle a wild in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. It successfully weakened Oddish with Water Gun and Tackle, but was knocked out in one Tackle from the that came to its defense. It later helped to rescue the trio from the sinking St. Anne in Pokémon Shipwreck, carrying from the ship, and later towing the group's raft out of the range of James' raging . In Tentacool & Tentacruel, it rescued the sailors that had been attacked. It appeared to have an Ability similar to , even though Abilities did not exist when Misty was a main character. This was demonstrated when, in Bye Bye Butterfree!, Starmie chased Team Rocket away with a Tackle, but was knocked out when Jessie smashed it with a hammer. However it seemed to regain its health when Misty jetted water on it. In Pokémon Scent-sation!, it helped Staryu and put out the fire at Celadon Gym with Water Gun. Starmie paired with Misty in The Flame Pokémon-athon!. It made the final four as it was able to across the river, allowing it to reach the top four. However, like everyone else, it was sabotaged by Team Rocket and blinded by , taking it out long enough to allow Dario, the man who had encouraged Team Rocket, to make a break for the finish. Misty attempted to round off her team of four in Princess vs. Princess with Starmie, but Psyduck popped out when it came to the actual battle. This happened quite commonly with Starmie and Psyduck. In The Misty Mermaid, was feeling sick due to lack of exercise, so Misty dropped it off at the Cerulean Gym so it could spend its time swimming in the aquariums there. Misty left Starmie there with it, because her sisters wanted to borrow it. Misty later reclaimed it when she became Gym Leader of Cerulean. Starmie reappeared briefly in Cerulean Blues along with Horsea, being reunited with Misty. Both were quickly scared off, however, by . It appeared briefly again in A Date with Delcatty when Misty was feeding the Pokémon. Personality and characteristics As Starmie wasn't given very many onscreen appearances, little is known about its personality. When in battle, it has been shown to be quite obedient and loyal to Misty. Starmie has been known to sometimes droop and bend its points when in pain or disappointment. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Water Gun|1=Tackle}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Water Gun|1=Tackle}}}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Starmie was seen briefly in File 2: Cubone. It was used by Misty in her Gym against , but was defeated off-screen. In the games Starmie is the most regular Pokémon to appear on Misty's teams, making an appearance on all of them to date, as her signature Pokémon. In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Misty used Starmie in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure to rehydrate Ash after he had cried too much for losing his . It was also used to battle against in the next chapter. Moves used In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Starmie appeared under the control of Misty in a Gym challenge against in Suddenly Starmie. The challenge didn't last long, however, as Starmie easily defeated Saur after a failed did little damage. However, she stated it wasn't strong enough in Mt. Moon to battle Koga's . The battle between Bulbasaur and Starmie was merely a demonstration for Misty to show how ill-prepared Red was for facing the dangers that undoubtedly awaited them. She ended up giving him the Cascade Badge after a few days of training together. In You Know...Articuno!, Starmie was shown floating Misty around after when she traded her Gyarados away to Red for him to surf with. In Striking Golduck, Starmie was used to send a message to Cerise Island using the jewel on its center to inscribe mysterious, ancient characters for people to read with. In Lovely Lanturn, Starmie used its psychic powers to write out 's thoughts, telling her about the dangers of the Masked Man. Starmie was later seen defeating Mil Mil with a quick succession of attacks in the Gym Leaders' exhibition match. It was last seen fighting against mind-controlled s. Moves used mod 4}}|0=BubbleBeam|1=Flash|2=Rapid Spin|3=Hyper Beam}} Adventures.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Bubble Beam|1=Flash|2=Rapid Spin|3=Hyper Beam}}}} In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Misty and her Starmie appeared as a silhouette in JBA5 as one of the obstacles Jō must face in the Kanto region. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Misty's Starmie appeared in Cerulean City. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Misty's Starmie in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=56/132|jpset=Hanada City Gym}} Artwork Trivia *Starmie is the only Pokémon that has been owned by a main protagonist in the anime. Despite this, its psychic abilities were never shown. Another one of Misty's Pokémon actually showed more of its psychic attributes despite only being a pure . *Starmie is Misty's first fully evolved Pokémon. Names Related articles Starmie Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Stadium characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Origins characters de:Mistys Starmie es:Starmie de Misty fr:Staross d'Ondine it:Starmie di Misty ja:カスミのスターミー zh:小霞的宝石海星